Final Transition
by Aspexit
Summary: Death, part of change. Things come back together. Life isn't fair to those who deserve happiness sometimes, The days roll by and all you can do is try and live through them. Emphasis 02 now up. Tokka. No longer a oneshot.
1. Full Circle

Final Transition 

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender Belongs To Nickelodeon. So Please Don't Sue.

Summary: Change is elemental, nothing is spared from it. Death just another form of it. In the end everything is brought back together. A Sokka/Toph fic. In the same continuity as my "Alike", "Last Night Off" and "Feels Like Forever and an Unexpected Surprise" fics. A conclusion of sorts. Warning Character Death.

He hadn't thought that life would turn out like this for him. Magic, Betrayal, Friendship, Loyalty and Love. He hadn't really asked for any of those, sure when he was back home he would day dream about going into battle and saving the world, but those were only day dreams were they not? The real deal was so much different from what he had imagined as a boy.

When they had first started out he was wary of the avatar. After all would you trust a boy you found in an iceberg on the first day you met him? But that changed overtime. He remembered the time when Aang was showing something off to Katara and had hurt her accidentally in the process. He was mad he remembered and had yelled at Aang. But what puzzled him was that a few days later when they found out Aang had taken Bato's map from them, he had fully forgiven the avatar on the spot.

He remembers the promise he made to his father when all the men in the village left for war.

"Stay here and protect your sister." 

And he did, his father had trust in him and he would not betray it. But what scared him was that along the journey she was growing stronger and would soon no longer need protecting. What would he do then? What would he be useful for then? But, much to his relief and despair, they did not ask him to go back. He was happy he could stay with them. It made him feel that he was helping. But he also knew why they would not turn him away, if he left he would be alone and there would be no one there for him. No one to save him, no one to protect him. 

He remembers meeting Yue. He remembers what she was like. Loyal to her people, self-sacrificing, beautiful, lovely and brave. They were in love, hopelessly in love, even though it had lasted not more then a week. She taught him what love really was. Before he had thought of love as something that would only exist in child's stories, but she opened his eyes to it. He loved her so much. And he failed her.

He hasn't forgiven himself. Not even after years from that day. He can't forgive himself for not being able to save her and he can't forgive himself for falling in love again with someone else. He knows he shouldn't be this way to himself. But he is.

He thought he would be alone for the rest of his life after Yue's death.

He was wrong. He had met her.

There was nothing between them for the longest time. He didn't want anything to be there. But there was, it wasn't much, but was enough to grow into something more. She was supposed to be another younger sister to him. He tried his best to think of her that way. But has always failed, he would think of her lips, he would wonder what her hair would feel like if he ran his fingers through it and even thought of the way she smelt.

It was wrong to feel that way and he let go of her completely and yet never truly did. She found her way back into his life years after their victory. He remembers what their first kiss together was like, well it wasn't much of a kiss but instead a gentle brushing of lips the night before the final fight. He remembers what their second was like and their third. He couldn't, however, remember those that followed. But he did remember that every single one of them was beautiful.

When they first started out together they wanted to keep it secret from their friends, after all it wouldn't look very normal for Toph the blind bandit to be going out with Sokka the clumsy water tribe warrior who couldn't bend.

Their friends found out 2 weeks later, "So much for keeping it secret."

He remembered he tried giving her a nickname like "Dear" just like normal couples did. She beat him down with a rock when he did. And he had come to the conclusion that just "Toph" would suffice.

He wanted to have a family with her. But he wasn't able to. He wasn't strong enough to. He had failed again.

Everything in the world was perfect he remembered. He and Toph were having a wonderful relationship, Katara and Aang's lives were going smoothly. But what they didn't expect was Fire Lord Iroh to pass away. Zuko, having not been in the country at that time, was too late to stop a crazed fire nation general from assuming the position of Fire Lord.

He started another war. Determined to bring things back to the way they were. Everything under Fire Nation rule.

They fought back and were actually winning after the first few battles the war in their favor. But they hadn't expected that the new Fire Lord would sacrifice the lives of his own men to use a new weapon they had developed.

They were part of the battle. Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara, Zuko even Azula helped. Everyone they knew had helped. He knew that she would be able to take care of herself; she could beat him down a hundred times over if she wanted to! And he was doing pretty well in the battle, which would have meant her doing excellent.

He remembers when the weapon was first brought into the battle field. A monster made iron with one purpose. Destruction.

When he heard it humming he rushed to her. And tried to pull her away from it. They were all running, running to get out of its range. And he had made a mistake that cost them dearly. He tripped and fell.

She felt it and quickly turned around to help him but he was lost in the confusion. The vibrations caused by thousands of men running into or out of the battle disorienting her. When she did finally find him, his leg injured from the fall leaving him unable to run, she knew that they wouldn't be able to get out of the way of the blast and so she covered him with herself.

He remembers shouting at her, screaming and yelling at her to leave him and just get out of the way of the machine. When she didn't move and only held him tighter in an effort to protect him, he had begun to cry. He didn't fear for himself, he knew he would survive. And he knew that she wouldn't. He was crying so hard he remembers and had tried to change their positions so that she would be the one to live but had found himself unable to. Limbs unresponsive from the chaos, fear and his tears. He felt the blast, he felt her tighten her arms around him. And he blacked out.

He remembers waking up in a medical facility with only a few burns here and there, his leg set back into place. He went looking for her immediately and had found her in an intensive care ward. She was dying. He sat beside her holding her hand crying. He didn't want it to turn out like this. It wasn't supposed to. He couldn't lose another precious person. But he did and she was gone.

He was thrown back into the state he had been before seeing her again after their journey. Trying to smother his pain with hate, he fought in every battle fiercely. Men fell before him. But all he wanted was the man who had started all this. The self appointed Fire Lord Hong.

His last battle. He would end it then. He rushed in while the others fought outside. Drawing his machete against the crazed fire lord. He fought as hard as he could but found himself unable to fully defeat his opponent. His opponents bending having beaten his weapon skills. He was happy however in knowing that he was at least able to injure his opponent mortally. There would be no chance in recovery from the blade wound. And he also knew that he would die from his injuries. The two lay quiet in the throne room, the only sound being the Fire Lords ragged breathing.

He heard doors being broken down and his friends rushing in ready to do battle with the fire lord only to find him leaning against the throne dying with their friend propped up against a pillar his breathing growing shallow.

Zuko ran over to the fire lord and took his life away with a quick stab to his chest with his dagger. While the others rushed over to Sokka.

His sister had rushed over to him instantly and tried healing his wounds tears streaming down her face. She knew that her bending wouldn't be able to save him, but she tried anyway. He lay there on the cool marble floor staring up into the ceiling that seemed to stretch forever. All he could think about was her, what she was, who she was and how much he had loved her. 

He was vaguely aware of his sisters sobbing and the sad faces of his friends. But all that didn't matter suddenly. He could here a voice. A familiar voice. And he reached out to it smiling. It was her. He felt the pain wash away and his entire being filled with warmth, all anger and hate gone from him, all that kept him here gone. And he drew his last breath.

He found himself with her. He couldn't explain where he was and wouldn't try to. All that mattered right then was that she was there and they were together. And it was enough.

_End_

A/N: Thank you for reading this little fic of mine. Admittedly this one didn't turn out the way I had expected it to and I will try harder the next time. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcome as usual. Anything to improve my writing. I bid you good bye until my next fic.


	2. Emphasis 01

A/N: Fic no longer remains a one shot and is has not changed into a chaptered story. Posts made in this fic will focus on different parts that were written in the original one-shot. 2 emphasis ideas have already been posted up as individual stories under the names. Feels Like Forever and an Unexpected Surprise, and Last Night Off.__

**   
****Emphasis 01: The days that go by**

Another day. Another battle. Lying on the ground he stared up at the night sky silently, his eyes averted from the moon. It now served as a constant reminder of his weakness and constant failure. He had failed to save his mother, he failed to protect Yue and now he had lost Toph. His lips curled up into a slight smile when he thought of Toph but his expression slowly changing into that of anger when it shifted to the man responsible for her death. Fire Lord Hong. He hated that man; he hated Hong with a passion.

Hate. It seemed to be the only thing he felt nowadays. Hatred for his enemies. No, not the Fire Nation after all weren't he and Zuko practically best friends now? He hated only one man. And he would do anything to have that one man fall onto his knees before him and beg for mercy and forgiveness to which the answer would be death. He would do anything. Even killing the Soldiers that stood opposite him on the battlefield, soldiers who probably wanted no part in this war but served out of fear for Hong. 

His thoughts interrupted when he heard rustling coming from the tent that was pitched next to his currently unoccupied one. Katara and Aang. He envied them for how they had each other and yet worried for them. He fought harder in battle because of them; he wouldn't allow two of his closest companions go through what he had.

His mind began to stray again until it came to a question Katara had asked him once when they were both mad and yelling at each other.

_ "And what about you!? What happens when the war ends!? Do you remain some self-loathing loner for the rest of your life!?"_

Sighing he sat himself up and stoked the fire thinking. What would he do then? He didn't think he would be able to go on with life without Toph. The only thing that drove him on nowadays was his will to avenge her. Perhaps if he was lucky he would die shortly after the war and be reunited with her. He smiled sadly and proceeded to his tent laying down and falling asleep quickly, the war often left him exhausted.

The sun peeking in through the gaps of the tent he woke. He left the tent not speaking to the others when they too rose from their sleep. The relationships he had with his sister and friends could wait right now his only one purpose was to avenge her and kill Hong no matter how long and what it would take.

Splashing some water on his face from the nearby stream he sighed, shoulders slumping downward as if the sleep he had, had done nothing to recover his strength. Rising from his position he walked back to camp, today they would reclaim Omashu from Fire Nation rule. Again. Another day. Another Battle.  
__

**END**

  
A/N: And there goes the first of the emphasis. Please R & R and thank you for reading.


	3. Emphasis 02

**Emphasis 02: White (part 1)**

"_IDIOT! Why didn't you think of this earlier?!" _Sokka screamed at himself whilst trying to keep his grip on Appa as they sped through the sky, now thick with smoke as explosions wrecked the ground below. It had never occurred to Sokka that Hong would try to destroy the Northern Water Tribe, he had focused all his efforts in the Earth Country so much he had almost totally forgotten about the possibility Hong would take the Water Tribes so he could establish a more power front for the fire nation armies.

"Sokka! We're reaching the temple soon! You need to get off now so I can go back for the other's" Aang cried out through the sounds of battle and the wind, "I'm going to land now hang on!"

"No need for that Aang! I can make it down myself!" Sokka shouted back in response while tying a knot to Appa's saddle and coiling the other end of the rope around his arm. Gripping tight onto the rope he said a silent prayer and jumped off into the battle.

Unfortunately the rope snapped during his descent causing him to free fall to the ground thankfully covered with fresh soft snow.

Cursing as he tried to get to his feet Sokka drew his Machete trying to find his first target. But before he could he fell to his knees again his head throbbing feeling as if it would explode.

Touching the back of his head and bringing his hand to his face he realized it was stained red. Quickly whipping around, desperate to stay awake as his vision began to blur and blacken, he stuck his machete into the Fire Nation Soldier that towered over him. A small smile creeping on his face.

But as luck would have it after withdrawing his sword from the soldier's belly the soldier fell forward onto Sokka punching the air out of his lungs. Blindly flailing his arm around trying to reach for his weapon Sokka began to feel to feel suddenly very light headed, his eyelids fluttering as the world around him turned black.

_**TBC…**_

A/N: Finally an Update after an eternity and with a chapter that probably wont be very well taken too…alas I cannot write battle scene… but as always I like Constructive Criticism and tips on how to improve my writing. Part 2 will be up soon. Extremely short yes I know.


End file.
